1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacturing a slide fastener stringer including a woven stringer tape and a coiled coupling element woven into the stringer tape along a longitudinal tape thereof.
2. Prior Art
Woven slide fastener stringers are manufactured by a loom for weaving a stringer tape and a rotor assembly for coiling a monofilament along a conical orbital path into a coiled coupling element as it is woven into the stringer tape along a longitudinal edge thereof. One known such apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No 3,941,163, issued Mar. 2, 1976. The loom includes two harness groups, one for warp threads making up a major tape portion and the other for binding warp threads for fastening the woven coupling element along the tape edge, the harness groups being spaced laterally away from each other such that the binding warp threads extend considerably obliquely with respect to the major warp threads. Resulting slide fastener stringers are structurally weak in that the binding warp threads undergo undue strain when interlaced with the weft thread.